yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Hot Red Dragon Archfiend
レッド・デーモン | romaji_name = Enmaryū Reddo Dēmon | trans_name = Jeweled Demon Dragon - Red Daemon | alt_name = Enma Dragon Red Demon 炎魔竜 レッド・デーモン Flaming Demon Dragon - Red Daemon | image = HotRedDragonArchfiend-HSRD-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2000 | passcode = 39765958 | effect_types = Ignition, Condition | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | vilore = 1 Điều Phối + 1+ các quái thú khác Điều Phối Một lần trong lượt, trong Giai đoạn Chính 1 của bạn: Bạn có thể tiêu diệt tất cả quái thú Thế Công khác trên sân. Các quái thú khác ngoài lá này không thể tấn công ở lượt bạn kích hoạt hiệu ứng này. | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can destroy all other face-up Attack Position monsters on the field. Monsters other than this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Une fois par tour, durant votre Main Phase 1 : vous pouvez détruire tous les autres monstres en Position d'Attaque face recto sur le Terrain. Les monstres (cette carte exclue) ne peuvent pas attaquer le tour où vous activez cet effet. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Main Phase 1: Du kannst alle anderen Monster in offener Angriffsposition auf dem Spielfeld zerstören. Monster außer dieser Karte können während des Spielzugs, in dem du diesen Effekt aktivierst, nicht angreifen. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase 1: puoi distruggere tutti gli altri mostri scoperti in Posizione di Attacco sul Terreno. I mostri diversi da questa carta non possono attaccare nel turno in cui attivi questo effetto. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Uma vez por turno, durante sua Fase Principal 1: você pode destruir todos os outros monstros com a face para cima em Posição de Ataque no campo. Os monstros que não forem este card não podem atacar no turno em que você ativar este efeito. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Una vez por turno, durante tu Main Phase 1: puedes destruir todos los demás monstruos en Posición de Ataque boca arriba en el Campo. El turno en que activas este efecto, los monstruos que no sean esta carta no pueden atacar. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー の[[monster|モンスター]]１ １ターンに１ 、 のメインフェイズ１でのみ できる。このカード の[[field|フィールド]] に[[face-up| ]] で するモンスターを て[[destroy| ]]する。この を する[[turn|ターン]]、このカード のモンスターは[[attack| ]]できない。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 1턴에 1번, 자신의 메인 페이즈 1에만 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드 이외의 필드 위에 앞면 공격 표시로 존재하는 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. 이 효과를 발동한 턴에, 이 카드 이외의 몬스터는 공격할 수 없다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Red Dragon Archfiend (archetype) * Archfiend * Duel Dragon | related_to_archseries = Signer Dragon | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | m/s/t = Destroys face-up Attack Position Monster Cards | attack = Prevents your monsters from attacking | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 10842 }} pl:Hot Red Dragon Archfiend